You Can't Define Love
by arieland
Summary: One-Shot Fanfic; Tyler vs. Klaus as they fight over Caroline


**You Can't Define Love**

There were no words to ever describe the exquisite beauty Caroline Forbes was. The mesmerizing image of her sunlight dappled curls, her incredible smile, her contagious laugh, everything about her could not be diminished from two dazzled minds; minds that belong to those who aren't too unalike, but both whose thinking differ greatly. Two such beings pursuing after one broken girl was no simple matter, consequences would be dire.

A rough, callused hand gripped the handle of a car door, swinging it open as he stepped out, and then slammed it shut. The Lockwood manor stood before him, giving off the sense of welcoming him back. Two weeks it had been at least when Tyler last saw Caroline. His determination to break the sire bond curse nearly drove him off to edge when he realized he could never put Caroline first. Thus, Tyler set off elsewhere to a secluded area, forcing himself every day to an endless amount of pain by turning into a werewolf. Now that he was back, convinced that he had broken the bond, Tyler was sure that he and Caroline could finally get their deserved happily-ever-after. They were meant for each other…or were they really?

Mystic Falls was a small town; gossip spread like wildfire. Word had gotten around that since the Originals had all come together at long last, the town's two sides had been playing nice with each other. What bothered Tyler so was the fact that his girl had her eye on someone currently. Klaus. The thought of the Original sparked an anger within him, envy coursing through his veins. How dare that prick touch his girl? Caroline could never stand Klaus. He must have done something to her.

"I see you're back. Welcome home."

The voice was unmistakable. Turning around to face Klaus with his head held high, Tyler gave a rather terse nod and said, "Back for good, actually. Seen Caroline lately?"

"Ah, so you've heard about the rumors."

"They're not exactly rumors if they're true."

Looking sternly and his eyes intent, Klaus said, "Look, Tyler. It's not my fault if I've fallen for your um, for Caroline. After all, she is quite the stunning one. I like her. I enjoy her. Perhaps it's time to move on my friend. You haven't been there for her very much recently."

With a contorted look on his face, Tyler shoved Klaus back forcefully, "You haven't gotten the better of me. Not just yet, and hopefully not ever. If you ever come close to thinking that you'd be the right person for Caroline, you're dead wrong because if I recall correctly, you were the one who turned me into one of your stupid hybrid pack. You were the one who killed Elena before she came back to life. Don't forget the whole damn mess you created in this town since you arrived as well. Face it; nobody wants you here. So you better get the hell out of Mystic Falls."

Tyler got what he expected. Klaus's eyes were gleamed dangerously, the slight quiver of his mouth indicated how furious he was, "You don't know me. I care about her, Tyler, damn it!"

"Yeah? You care about her? Show it then. Sacrifice something. Let her be. She was there for me and I was there for her. Maybe not all the time, but I was in the end and always will b-"

"That is not what love is! Believe me, I've lived for over a thousand years. I know this stuff."

"And exactly how long in that span of time have you loved, huh? Love changes a person. Love if selfless, it's putting the other person before yourself. That's what I do, that's what I try to do. Hell, you can't even define love."

"Do not anger me, Tyler."

"I already have. I can see it in your face. Look, you want Caroline? Fine. I can't stop you. But if you want to win her over, you gotta make her happy. Stop buying her petty gifts. If I can't make her happy forever, someone else better will. And just so you know, just because I'm saying all this doesn't mean I want yout o be with Caroline, because I love her to death. I'd die for her. So try to back off."

Tyler was out of breath by the time he finished his last word. For extra measure, he spat at the ground and turned sharply on his heels, heading off in the opposite direction back to the Lockwood mansion. He was going to show him; that Klaus. He and Caroline would be together again, even if it means having to break every bone in his body to get there.


End file.
